


The Non-Invaders

by AutumnMelancholy



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepslayerz, F/M, M/M, aja and krel also crash the date, aja is best girl, and the creepslayerz mission, darci is best girl, eli deals with him, i stan them, is eli ooc in this?, jim and claire are mentioned, jurassic world two is the movie that they all watch, krel acts bored the whole time but actually enjoys the movie, not on purpose, not on purpose though, of course, steli is hinted, steve and eli crash toby's date, steve is trying to be heroic, toby just wants to go on a normal date with his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMelancholy/pseuds/AutumnMelancholy
Summary: When Steve suspects that Aja and Krel are trying to take over the local movie theater, he goes to the movies with Eli to keep an eye on them. They unexpectedly meet some friends and Steve is proven hilariously wrong. Takes place sometime after the teaser video so Toby knows that Aja and Krel are aliens.





	The Non-Invaders

“Steve, you think that Aja and Krel are going to be  _ here _ ?”

“I don’t think so, I know so,” Steve corrected, hands on his hips as he glared down at Eli.

“They are going to be...at the movie theater?”

Steve looked at their surroundings, at the pairs of people wandering into and out of the theater, chatting absentmindedly to each other and ignoring the duo standing next to the entrance.

“I am positive!” Steve insisted. “I was talking with them yesterday for lunch. They told me that they wanted to see that one movie about the dinosaurs. What was it called? I forgot. Aja even asked me if I knew the available afternoon screen times!”

Eli raised an eyebrow. “And your point to follow them is…?”

Steve huffed and turned towards his shorter friend, grabbing him by the shoulders. “What if they decided to attack this theater and hold everyone here hostage? What then? Jim and Claire are no longer here and Toby doesn’t know, Eli. He doesn’t know!”

Steve released Eli and looked up dramatically, his hands gripping into fists. “We are the last line of defense, Eli. If they decide to take over, we will be the ones to stop them. Us, the Creepslayerz!”

“....”

When Steve didn’t hear anything from Eli, he looked down only to see his fun sized friend eyeing him with a deadpan expression on his face.

“What? What is it?” Steve protested.

“First of all, stop yelling. You're embarrassing me.”

Steve looked around them and noticed several people had stopped to stare at him. Steve chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. Eli sighed loudly beside him and grabbed his hand, yanking Steve around to look at him.

“And second of all, that is ridiculous! Why on Earth would two teenage aliens invade a movie theater of all places, huh Steve?”

“The tasty popcorn? Or the arcade center? I don’t know!”

“Exactly!” Eli crossed his arms and sighed again, shaking his head. “OK, this is ridiculous, but I’ll go with you to get movie tickets. We’ll watch Jurassic World The Hidden Kingdom and when it is over and nothing happens, you’re coming with me to the store, since Mom gave me a list of stuff to get while I was out.”

Steve grinned ear to ear and gave Eli two thumbs up. “Gotcha!”

\---

When they purchased movie tickets and beverages for both of them, along with a large bag of popcorn to share, they made their way to the room where Jurassic World was. When they got inside, the commercials were still playing. Steve was looking around for seats for them both when he felt a tug on his hand. When he looked down, Eli told him, “Let’s go find seats that are higher up. We’ll have a better chance of spotting Aja and Krel if we do that.”

Steve nodded and squeezed Eli’s hand. The pair quickly walk up to the very top row, where only two other people were sitting. Steve sat down one seat apart from the other two and Eli sat down next to him. Steve put his drink into the cup holder next to him and started scanning the other seats.

_ Where  _ are  _ they? Don’t tell me that they really didn’t come after all?! Maybe they are already invading! Where would-- _

“Steve?!”

A voice that Steve recognized sounded from the seat one chair away from him. Steve turned his head only to see  _ Toby _ of all people staring at him, looking shocked. Next to him sat Darci, who Steve assumed meant that they had been on a date. Oops.

“Buttsnack? What are you doing here?!” Steve whisper shouted. Next to him, Eli shook his shoulder. “Steve! Aja and Krel are...here….”

His voice faded as he noticed Toby and Darci for the first time. “Oh, hello Toby. What a pleasant surprise to see you and Darci.”

“Eli, what are you and Steve doing here?” Toby asked, looking mildly annoyed at the fact that they kind of crashed his planned date. Eli grinned, leaning into Steve to say, “We came to see the movie too. We didn’t expect to see you here. Should we leave?”

Before Toby responded, he looked past Steve and Eli and sighed. “Oh come on.”

“Metal mouth! Darci! Good to see you both! You too, Steve and Eli!” Aja chirped in that heavy accent of her’s, sipping her drink and stepping towards them with her younger brother in pursuit, holding a drink of his own and some Skittles.

“Aja! Come here, girl!” Darci whispered, motioning for her to come over. Toby moved over to the seat next to Steve to make room for Aja as she sat down next to his girlfriend and they started to talk.

“ _ Ay-yai-yai _ ,” Krel grumbled, looking mildly annoyed as he sat down next to Eli and glared at his sister, who was oblivious to his annoyed vibes as she laughed with Darci.

Toby turned to poke Steve practically seething, and asked, “What are they doing here?! Are you guys with them?”

“I don’t fuc--”

“ _ Steve _ .” Eli place a finger over Steve’s mouth to get him quiet and moved across him to talk to Toby, practically sitting on Steve. “Apparently,” Eli started, “Steve thinks that Aja and Krel are here to invade the movie theater and take everyone hostage. He wanted to make sure that didn’t happen so he took me with him to scope them out. We aren’t with them, they aren’t with us.”

“Huh? That’s stupid! Why on Earth would two teenage aliens invade a movie theater of all places?” Toby wondered.

“That’s what I said!”

A loud, meaningful cough from Krel startled the the three and they turned towards the alien guiltily. Did Krel hear them? Were they talking too loud?

“Be quiet, all of you!” Krel snapped. “The movie is starting.”

Eli moved off of Steve with a flustered ‘sorry’ while Aja gave Toby his seat back and sat next to Steve, an excited smile on her face. Steve gasped as she nudged his shoulder playfully and whispered, “This is so lively, don’t you think, Steve?”

“Yeah, sure,” Steve mumbled, glancing toward Eli, who shrugged and ate some popcorn. Steve somewhat hoped that Aja and Krel really would invade the theater.

\---

To be expected, Aja and Krel didn’t invade the theater.

They stayed in their seats the whole time, watching the movie with wide, observing eyes. Toby got up twice to use the bathroom, Krel gave Eli his green Skittles since he didn’t like them, Darci accidentally spilled her popcorn all over the floor while sharing it with Aja, and Eli clung to Steve during the scary parts. By the end of the movie, Steve felt like a complete and utter idiot.

“Well, that was lively!” Aja announced as the group walked out of the theater. She turned toward Darci and said, “This was the very first time Krel and I have ever gone to see a movie! It was amazing! Right, little brother?”

“I was  _ so  _ bored during the whole movie,” Krel huffed, before adding, “Is it getting a sequel?”

“I think so,” Darci responded before turning to Aja and saying, “I didn’t expect to see you here today so that was nice! We should do this again sometime.”

“Absolutely!” Aja agreed. She turned away and held her arm for a moment, then said, “Sorry for interrupting your double date. That was pretty rude of me to do.”

“Double date?” Darci echoed.

“Double date?!” Steve, Toby, and Eli yelled in chorus while Krel raised an eyebrow at them.

“Yeah. When I saw you with Toby and Steve and Eli, I just couldn’t help but say hello. I didn’t mean to butt in on purpose or anything. Now I see that was way rude.”

“Wait, hold up, Eli and I aren’t dating!” Steve insisted loudly, blushing deeply. “We just went to see the movie and we happened to seat beside Toby and Darci! We didn’t even know they were there!”

“Oh. Oohhh!” Aja released her arm and sighed in relief. “So it was just a coincidence? That’s good to know.”

Krel rolled his eyes. “ _ Ay-yai-yai. _ ” He stepped forward and grabbed his sister’s wrist, tugging her around. “Say goodbye, Aja. It’s time to go.”

“Bye-bye! It was great seeing you guys!” She called before turning around and walking off with her younger brother.

Toby groaned. “Well, that happened. So,” He turned to Eli and Steve. “Darci and I will be going to the mall now. Are you coincidentally heading there too or not?”

“Nope. Steve and I are going to the grocery store to get some stuff. You and Darci have fun OK?”

“Yeah, we have to go now. See you Monday, Darci. Later, Buttsnack,” He sneered at Toby, only for Eli to elbow him in the side as they walked off. “I mean, Toby.”

“Sure.”

As they left the couple behind, Steve spoke up from next to Eli. “Turns out they didn’t invade after all.”

“Color me shocked.”

Steve sighed. “Sorry for the false alarm. I guess I just got scared.”

Eli giggled, smiling up at him. “That’s ok. We’ll just head to the store then you can come over to my house and we can hang out?”

“That’ll be nice.” Steve smiled back and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Looks like today wasn’t a total bust after all. That was nice.

“I told you so.”

“Shut it, shortie!” Steve scoffed, nudging Eli’s head as he laughed and ran ahead, Steve chasing after him.

That was definitely nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, I have both of my Tumblr fics up now. That's good!


End file.
